


Solitary

by Annibal



Series: Mated Hawks [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Biting, Breeding, Dubious Consent, Forced Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, Knotting, M/M, Omega Verse, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has his first heat in years at the hospital, Matthew sneaks in to help him through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solitary

Will had been put into solitary quickly after they had noticed he was going into heat. Now his skin burned and his body ached from the desperate need. All the years of taking suppressants had finally caught up to him as his first heat hit in the Baltimore Hospital for the Criminally Insane. He couldn’t really even remember his first one, but he was sure it wasn’t this bad.

He had long since stripped out of all his clothing, his body temperature making everything feel uncomfortable. The scratchy mattress was still better than the feeling of the jumpsuit touching him. Even though he could smell the last omega’s sweat in it. 

Will had taken the food passed through to him this morning, but he had been unable to eat. His body only craved liquid and the feeling of a mate deep inside him. 

Will didn’t know when he started touching himself, playing with his cock. Teasing himself until he came. His body knew the difference though; the hormones that burned through him did not give him any release without the rush of chemicals from an alpha. 

The slick had made the bed under him slightly damp and he attempted again, this time using his fingers, carving relief from his heat. He had long since tuned out his own noises as his fingers moved inside him, it wasn’t enough. It would never fill him in the way he needed, but it was all he had and it was better than nothing. 

He cursed both Chilton and Hannibal a hundred times, his fingers slippery with his own slick, but the cursing moved between anger and desperate need for an alpha.

The sound of the door startled him enough to pull him out of the haze. He had heard of therapies to help omega’s through heat, and he prayed that this was what he was going to get. 

His heightened senses could smell the alpha, but he could not work up fear or hesitation. It didn’t matter who it was at that point, he just wanted to feel better. 

“Please, please, please.”

His voice sounded strained, like it was coming from another person and he rolled his head to see who it was without removing his fingers. Will was long past caring that he was nude, there was no shame left in him. 

He recognised the orderly; it was the one who always gave him slices of fruit, and the only one who greeted him through the bars.

“I’m so sorry Will; this is the first time I could get away.”

The alpha’s voice was soft and caring; he could hear the worry in his tone. Will didn’t even know his name and he found himself nodding and forgiving the other man immediately, just as long as he could have him. The orderly crossed the room, stopping in front of his to tear at his own clothing. Will knew he would be feeling the same desperate need to mate from the smell he was giving off. He tilted his head back baring his neck to the orderly, showing him that he was willing.

As he watched the pants come off he slid his fingers out, leaving a wet trail down his thigh of slick. He wished the scrubs were shorter so that he could see his cock. 

Will’s body shook as he sat up oh his elbow and reached for the remaining shirt to pull the alpha to him.

“I want to show you how important you are.” 

The orderly was obviously having a hard time containing himself, but it made Will only want to push him more. It didn’t matter that he had never had an alpha before; all he wanted was for the person in front of him to mate him. 

“Please.”

It was all he could put together, but it seemed to be enough. The alpha could see the strain he was under and took off his shirt completely revealing himself. 

Will moaned just at the sight of him. Looking at the swell at the base of the alpha’s cock made him ache deep inside, he wanted to feel his knot, wanted it to grow inside him until they were tied together. He only had his imagination to pull from, but it was so vivid he could feel a tremor run through his body. 

He already felt pride over the alpha as he moved between his legs, his body was magnificent, the muscles tight on his body, and the dark tattoos on his sides. Will knew he would be a good mate, he would be able to protect him and wouldn’t tire while he was breeding him. 

“You look feverish, how long has it been?”

Will didn’t want to answer; he grabbed him behind his head and pulled him into a kiss. The alpha opened his mouth for him and let him explore his mouth. His mouth tasted of apples, when he rolled his tongue over Will’s dug his fingers into the back of his neck. 

He was a mix of wanting to force the alpha to move faster and his omega urges telling him to submit and let the orderly do what he wanted. 

When he felt the alpha’s cock brush against him lifted his legs up and wrapped them around his back, trying to give him a better angle. 

Will felt robbed when the orderly broke the kiss, but only for a second as he felt the hand on his hip, making him tilt his hips just a little more. 

The alpha had seen Will with his fingers knuckle deep inside, he would know that he was already prepared. 

Will could feel the tip pressing against his hole and the rush of slick that it caused. He was quickly frustrated when he didn’t feel it pressed inside him. He roamed over the orderly’s shoulders, mapping out his muscles as he shifted closer. When the tip finally pressed inside he lost his breath for a second. It felt incredibly right as he started the small thrusts to work his way in deeper. Even though there was pain around the edges, he knew he needed it. He wanted the alpha to properly use him; he needed to feel heat break as his mate bred him. 

Will wanted to use his name to urge the alpha on when he realised he didn’t know it.

“Name?” 

A smile curled the orderly’s lips and he felt the base of the swell that would be his knot press inside him. It hurt even with how careful the alpha was being, he had never felt anything like it with the beta’s he had been with. 

“Matthew.” 

“Matthew”

Will echoed in a whimpered, for the first time pressing into it so that the swell was completely inside him. Matthew paused, making him take all of his cock. He loved the feeling of being pressed open even as he breathed heavily against the pain. 

The first hard thrust was hard enough to rock his hips, and even with the ache his body craved it. The strength that Matthew had that made every movement controlled. 

The second time Will said Matthew’s name he moaned it out, liking the sound of it on his tongue. He could feel how it affected Matthew when he said it, the next thrust coming harder, the feeling of the base of his cock swelling. 

He rocked his hips into each thrust, the slapping of their skin echoing throughout the stone room. 

He didn’t even try to resist the urge to submit and give the man his neck. Will wanted to be marked; he wanted proof of his mate on his body after they were done. He wanted to bond to him so that he wasn’t alone.

Will’s mind wasn’t allowing him to worry about the fact he would be stuck in jail after and that he wouldn’t be able to touch his alpha, let alone that he wasn’t on suppressants and the chances of him getting pregnant were very high. 

The feeling of his teeth grazing the skin was enough to make his pulse jump. He could feel vibrations from the noises that Matthew was making. 

He was getting close; he could feel his own body tensing around the alpha with each thrust. Sweat was building on his body as he moved with Matthew, their movements no longer clumsy from adjusting to each other. If he hadn’t been in heat the feeling of his knot would have been too much, but as it was he craved it. 

He could the orderly was close just by the size of it, but when Matthew pulled all the way out it surprised him. He was left gaping until Matthew half picked him up and rolled him onto his stomach. 

Will understood right away, knew what was wanted and moved to his knees and elbows, bowing his back a little to perfectly present to Matthew. 

When the alpha filled him again they shared a moan, the position allowing him in a little deeper. The alpha covered him with his body, his lips against the back of Will’s neck. 

The thrusts came harder and he could no longer hold back, he could feel his body teasing around the knot and trying to milk it as he came. When he felt the first rush of Matthews release in side him, Will reached behind himself his nails digging into his skin. 

As he felt the alpha fill him there was a spark of pain on his neck where his teeth dug in. When the skin broke Will mewled, feeling the teeth digging into his scent gland. 

There was a dizzying moment of being too full and then he felt the warmth from Matthew. He could feel Matthew panting, his breath steady and fast against his back. Only when the position started to feel uncomfortable did he try to move. 

“Let me help you.”

It was awkward as they shifted onto their sides; a few times Will could hear pained noises from when he pulled on the knot. 

They laid in silence for a while, his mind still foggy from his heat. Matthew rubbed his fingers over his side and his stomach, ending up supping his mostly flat belly. It was the first time since the alpha entered that he started to realise what this might mean.

“I’m going to be stuck in here.” 

“No, I’ll make sure you get out this time.”

Will pushed back into Matthew’s arms, smiling to himself at the noise he made when his knot moved inside Will. He couldn’t believe how good it felt to have the alpha behind him.

“What do you mean this time?”

Will wouldn’t fully come back to himself for days; the worries of mating someone he didn’t know were still far away.

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to do a set of three of these stories, this one, the one dealing with what happens after (Brown getting in trouble/and other stuff) and then a fluffy end one. I didn't plan on it, but now it's happening.


End file.
